


Love me. Love me. Love me.

by Rynn336



Series: Songs for the Hopeful Heart [9]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, High School, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynn336/pseuds/Rynn336
Summary: It's painful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jdtgvdy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jdtgvdy).



> Hey!  
> I am so, so grateful to Jdtgvdy for suggesting this work. I'm not sure if they still go by that username, as no suggestions came up in the "Gift this work to" box when I typed it in, but regardless, thank you! For one, I love vocaloid, and I have also never once written a fic about Mikan. I mentioned her briefly in Call Me Hopeless, But Not Romantic, but other than that, I've never even brought her up, I don't think. I like her a lot but getting to write this I think helped me understand her better, and I love her even more now. I mean, it's possible I'm seriously misinterpreting her character, but I do hope I'm writing her right.   
> Also! This fic didn't go with the song perfectly, and as my first thought was a JunkoMikan canonverse fic, I couldn't really do that. So I am sorry about that. I had to tone down the despair a little. But I hope you still like it! The song is [this one.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKhIt7ZLZao) (haha I'm too lazy to put the whole title I'm the worst)

Mikan tightens her grip around her backpack straps as she makes her way down the sidewalk, hugging the backyard fences of the houses beside her, trying to hide in the shadows. Ahead of her and across the street, students flood into the school building, and she can hear the raucous laughter and probably excessive profanity from here. At the crosswalk, the students file across, crowding the nearest side of the street and flooding onto campus like water from a bottle This is her least favorite part. Inside the school she can blend in, try her best not to be noticed. But here, at the crosswalk, she has to leave the shade of the trees and walk right out into the center of the street.

Sometimes she wishes one of the cars in traffic would just blow right through the crosswalk and hit her. And, once in a while, she has the fleeting thought that it might be nice if it hit everyone around her, too.

She hovers with her back pressed against the fence and watches for a moment, waiting for an opening. Waiting, waiting…

There! No one is coming from her right, and only two girls from her left. She springs forward as they turn to cross and immediately trips over her feet, doing a full somersault and landing hard on her back on the curb. The girls turn around, and one of them covers her mouth to stifle a laugh, and the other one all but cackles. “I’m s-soooryyyyy,” Mikan wails. It’s become a reflex. It’s the least likely to make them bully her more than they already do.

The girls hesitate for a split second that feels more like an eternity, and then they turn and walk away. Mikan sighs with relief and climbs to her feet, brushing herself off as she hurries across the street with her chin against her chest.

_Stop it._

She stays on the outskirts of the crowd and makes for her locker the moment the doors close behind her. Locker, classroom, corner. If she can get that done, she’s set until the end of first period. Locker, classroom, corner. _Locker, classroom, corner._ She repeats it to herself with the rhythm of her footsteps. Her eyes are fixed on the grayish vinyl flooring, watching the reflection of the skylight move as she moves.

Her shoulder bumps something metal, and she looks up. It’s her locker. Eagerly, she puts in her combination and tightens her hand to pull it down as a boy walks up behind her and slaps her ass. “Freak!” he snickers, reaching over her and yanking her lock open and away from her locker. He drops it in his shoulder bag and continues down the hall, his friends laughing and high-fiving him. She swallows hard and leans her forehead against her locker, feeling her lip tremble and tears push at the back of her eyes.

_Stop it._

She takes all of her stuff and dumps it in her backpack. She’s learned from previous experiences that there is no such thing as luck as far as she’s concerned. If she doesn’t have a lock, things will be stolen. She heaves her backpack onto her shoulders, the straps digging into her shoulders as she staggers slightly under the weight of seven periods’ worth of books and binders.

Someone runs into her and knocks her over, and her bag clangs against the metal of the lockers. She can hear them all laughing quietly, but they know that if they make a scene a teacher will come out to investigate.

She struggles to stand up again, but her things are too heavy, and with difficulty she slides her arms out and stands before picking it up and putting it on again. At least they’re not throwing things at her.

_Stop it!_

Still trying not to make eye contact, Mikan wanders the halls. Monday…Monday. What does she have first today? She’s gotten the locker part done, but if she can’t get to her classroom, how is she supposed to escape?

Someone burned her schedule with their cigarette lighter the first day of school, so she’s had to make a trip to the front office every day since to ask what classes she had, but that’s a long trip, and if she ends up going back and forth like that too often, they’ll start teasing her for even more.

She used to think she’d rather they do this to her than not care at all, but now she’s not sure. If this hatred she feels toward them is anything like what they feel for her, she doesn’t want to be the object of that kind of loathing.

_Why won’t you just forgive me already?_

Students begin to filter out of the hallway into their classes, and Mikan stares down the hall, thinking, chewing on her thumbnail nervously. What class does she have? She can’t remember for the life of her. She hates being such a forgetful person.

She catches a flash of blonde pigtails out of the corner of her eye and immediately sets off after it. That’s right! Mondays and Wednesdays, she’s got class with Hiyoko! She remembers because Hiyoko’s always taunting her about either how the weekend must have made her even more stupid or how on Wednesdays they’re only halfway through the week. She knows Mikan hates school.

At least she never throws things or does other things some of the other kids do.

Mikan catches up to her. “H-H-Hiyoko! Can I go to class with you!”

“What do you want, pig barf?” Hiyoko whirls around and crosses her arms. “Why would I let you go to class with me?”

“I-I-I-I’m sorry!” Mikan wails.

“Oh, whatever. It’s not like I can chain you to the wall to keep you from following me, as much as I’d like to.” She shoots Mikan a narrow-eyed glance and turns around, walking to class.

“I…uh, er…Thank you!”

_Forgive me!_

Hiyoko leads the way to what turns out to be the chemistry lab. Right. Mikan tries to make a mental note, but she knows she’ll just forget by the time she wakes up tomorrow morning.

When they walk in, the other kids whisper among themselves briefly until they spot Hiyoko. They all fall completely silent, looking fearfully at each other, and Hiyoko gives a little self-assured smirk as she takes her place besides Mahiru, who smiles sheepishly at the people around them. Mikan anxiously looks around and tries not to trip as she hurries to her seat in the back corner of the classroom, praying no one looks at her, praying they don’t stick out a leg to trip her. She makes it to her seat without any disasters, and uncertainly eases herself onto her stool. She and stools are not friends. She sets her elbows determinedly on the high table in front of her, determined not to fall off of her chair this class period.

“Bitch,” the boy in front of her coughs, and then he clears his throat to the class’s laughter.

_Leave me alone! Why don’t you like me?_

The door opens again and two boys walk in. Over the stools still overturned on top of the unused bench at the front, she can’t make them out, until they round the bench. It’s Hajime and Kazuichi. Kazuichi claps Hajime on the arm and grins at him before going over to sit beside Gundham, who watches with a neutral expression. Hajime takes the stool beside Mikan.

“G-g-good morning,” she stammers in a thin, high voice.

“G’morning!” he greets her back, giving her a big smile and tugging his lab journal out of his bag.

She blinks and watches him. “Y-you said…”

He looks over at her. “Yeah, every day. You said you liked it, right?”

She blushes slightly, and she can feel relief flooding through her, helping her relax a bit.

Everyone is a bully here. But maybe, finally, she really has found someone who forgives her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> As always, thank you for reading! If there was something you liked or thought I could've done better, please let me know in the comments! Any feedback is appreciated!  
> Also! If any of you have songs for Komahina or Mikan or any other pairing or character in Super Dangan Ronpa 2, I'd be more than happy to write for it! I hope you like this series, and if you haven't been following it, then I hope you liked this work!


End file.
